diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Heffley Family
The' Heffley family' is the center around the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, and the main characters in the books. They are generally a middle-class family, living in the suburbs of the United States. Family Members ''Nuclear Family'' *Rodrick Heffley - The oldest son, band member, brother of Manny and Greg. *Susan Heffley - Wife of Frank Heffley, PTA member, mother of Rodrick, Manny, and Greg. *Manny Heffley - Youngest son, brother of Rodrick and Greg. *Frank Heffley - Husband of Susan Heffley, office worker. *Greg Heffley - Middle son, middle schooler. Main Character ''Extended Family'' ''Frank's Side'' *Gammie Heffley - Mother of Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, Loretta Heffley,and Reba Heffley.95 year-old Great grandmother of Rodrick, Greg and Manny. *Joe Heffley- Frank and Gary Heffley's elder brother *Gary Heffley- Frank Heffley and Joe Heffley's younger brother * Great Uncle Charlie- brother of Nana Heffley and Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's great uncle. *Loretta Heffley - Presumably Grandpa,Arthur Heffley, and Reba Heffley's sister *Grandpa Heffley- Frank Heffley, Gary Heffley, and Joe Heffley's father *Nana Heffley-Mother of Frank Heffley, Gary Heffley, and Joe Heffley. The late wife or ex-wife of Grandpa. *Uncle Joe's Children-Cousins of Greg, Rodrick and Manny *John Heffley-Frank's cousin. *Benjy- Cousin of Greg, Rodrick and Manny Heffley. *Lawrence Heffley-The brother or cousin of Frank Heffley,Gary and Joe Heffley. *Unidentified Male Heffley Member-Unidentified member. *Byron Heffley-The cousin of Frank and Arthur Heffley's son. *Patricia Heffley-The mother of Benjy and also Greg,Rodrick and Manny's aunt. *Tony Heffley-Father of Benjy,husband of Patricia and also Heffley Boys' Uncle. *Arthur Heffley-Great-Uncle of Greg and his brothers, and Grandpa's brother. *Terrence Heffley-Frank's second cousin *Reba Heffley-Great-Aunt of the Greg and his brothers' and the sister of Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, and Loretta Heffley *Great Aunt Dorothy -Great-Aunt of Greg, Rodrick and the sister of Nana Heffley and Great Uncle Charlie. *Clyde Heffley-Online counterpart of Arthur Heffley *Unidentified Male Heffley Member-Unidentified Member, a bachelor *A few other unidentified members Susan's Side *Grampa -Father of Susan,husband of Gramma, grandfather of Greg, Rodrick, and Manny, possibly deceased character. *Gramma -Mother of Susan,wife of Grampa,grandmother of Greg,Rodrick,and Manny. *Peepaw - Father of Gramma and her two sisters. *Aunt Gretchen-Susan's youngest sister *Aunt Audra-Susan's sister *Aunt Veronica-Susan's sister *Aunt Cakey-Susan's oldest sister in Hard Luck, possibly aunt or sister of Susan in the online version. *Malvin and Malcolm-Aunt Gretchen's twin sons *Georgia-Greg's second cousin *Stacey-Susan's cousin *Great Aunt Martha and Great Aunt Beatrice-Two sisters of Gramma *Gerald-cousin of Susan lived with them for a few months after Greg's birth *Martina-a relative who sued a hotel. *Uncle Cecil-Great Aunt Marcie's adopted son, is a toddler. *Great Aunt Marcie-Uncle Cecil's adoptive mother. ''Former Members'' These are people that were the ex-spouse of any person in the family,Gary's ex-wives are the only known ones. *Linda (ex-spouse of Gary) *Charlene (ex-spouse of Gary)/Cindy (online version) (ex-spouse of Gary) *Lydia (ex-spouse of Gary) ''Possible Former Members'' *Sonja (possible ex-spouse of Gary) / Linda (online) (possible ex-spouse of Gary) ''Deceased Members'' *Meemaw - Mother of Gramma and her two sisters. *Chester "Remus" Heffley - Great- Grandfather(from Frank's side) Grandpa, Arthur Heffley, Loretta Heffley, and Reba Heffley's father and Gammie Heffley's husband *Poppy - Grampa and Great Aunt Marcie's father. Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great Grandfather (from Susan's side) *Lulu - Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great-Grandmother (from Susan's side) Grampa and Great Aunt Marcie's mother and Poppy's wife *William - Father of Nana Heffley, Great Aunt Dorothy, and Great Uncle Charlie.Greg, Rodrick, and Manny's Great Grandfather and Helen's husband. *Helen - Mother of Nana Heffley, Great Aunt Dorothy, and Great Uncle Charlie. Greg, Rodrick and Manny's Great Grandmother and William's wife *Bruce Heffley - Great great uncle of Rodrick, Gregory, and Manny Heffley (from Frank's side) ''Pets'' *Nutty-Frank's deceased dog *Rudy ( online only ) *Sweetie-formerly the nuclear family's dog, now Gramma's *The Heffley's Pig-a baby-pig won by Manny at a fair *Chameleon-A pet chameleon kept by Frank as a kid *Aunt Gretchen's pets **Three dogs **A rabbit **Two cats **A bird **A mouse **A snake **A chameleon **Many bunnies *Gramma's Cat-Gramma's pet cat, deceased.